


Option 2b

by NewUserNamesAreHard



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewUserNamesAreHard/pseuds/NewUserNamesAreHard
Summary: No one is quite sure why Inspector Nakamori put the Blood of Heaven choker on Conan, but that wasn't going to keep KID from stealing it.(Just a short scene that popped into my head when I read MikoVampire's challenge.)





	Option 2b

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Case Closed Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814342) by [MikoVampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoVampire/pseuds/MikoVampire). 



> I have no plans to do anything more than this... And its possibly the shortest thing I've ever written... But I'm putting it out there anyhow. Enjoy.

“How can you be this bad at lock picking?” Conan complained.

“I’ll have you know I’m an excellent lock pick.” KID shot back. “This just happens to be a stubborn lock.”

“They’re going to start looking for me soon.”

KID rolled his eyes. Just because Conan couldn’t see it behind his back, didn’t mean it wasn’t worth doing. “It’s only been 5 minutes. You’ve disappeared for way longer than that without anyone noticing.”

“Yeah. Well I wasn’t wearing a priceless bejeweled choker then was I?”

“So picky about the details.” KID replied as he tugged at the thick mass of braided chain encircling Conan’s neck. He wasn’t about to tell Conan… But he had no idea how he was going to get the choker off. He had done his research on the Blood of Heaven, but he hadn’t quite understood what the legend had meant by ‘can not be removed without the key’. KID had assumed it meant that he would simply have to pick the lock on the clasp of the necklace. He had not been prepared to find out that lock itself had vanished.

Tsk. “I’m going to have to kidnap you.”

Conan looked unimpressed. “What exactly do you call gagging me, picking me up, and locking me in a bathroom with you?”

“Borrowing?” The thief suggested.

“I’m leaving.” Conan announced as he hopped off the bathroom counter.

The way KID saw it, he had two choices. 1) Let Conan go and forfeit his heist target. 2) Take the heist target and consequently Conan too. 2b) Take Conan and admit to himself that the Blood of Heaven was really the lesser of the two prizes… Option 2b it was.

“KID, what are…”

Aw. Conan was cute when he was unconscious. Though, he would probably be less cute when he was raining down well deserved retribution on KID’s head later. KID would count himself lucky if it didn’t take the form of supersonic soccer balls.


End file.
